


Coming Home

by Akaiba



Series: Theo and Vauden [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Sex, First Time Topping, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: Vauden hadn’t meant for it to be a huge event when he suggested it, but it wasn’t something Theo wanted to take lightly. He wanted Vauden to fall apart from how Theo touched him.Comission for Art-By-G, thank you again for the lovely time writing this!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [art-by-g](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=art-by-g).



Vauden hadn’t meant for it to be a huge event when he suggested it, but it wasn’t something Theo wanted to take lightly. He wanted Vauden to fall apart from how Theo touched him. He wanted his older, more experienced lover, to never want for another to do this to him. Theo hadn’t been with anyone before Vauden and he tended to get overwhelmed by Vauden’s intensity, so Theo figured he could be forgiven for taking this so seriously. 

 

Surprisingly, Aeradun had been more help than Theo had thought he would be. He’d expected teasing, and while there was some eyebrow waggling it made Theo laugh, something Aeradun was quick to remind him was important. If he was stoic and serious in the bedroom then that wouldn’t last if something funny did happen, besides laughter wasn’t necessarily a mood killer, Theo was just too wound up. He and Vauden hadn’t done more than a little heavy petting since they’d gotten back together and it was starting to grate on both of them. 

 

The door opened with a clank of the iron latch and Theo tried not to tense. Vauden was good at reading body language and half the battle would be Vauden not reading too much of Theo’s nervousness. Theo had the perfect distraction: Vauden always responded beautifully when he was wearing lace and lipstick. It didn’t hurt that Theo knew what he looked like with his hair curled softly and a red shade on his lips. The black lace shirt clung to his chest and arms, the pearl buttons down the front just shy of stretching taut and being ill-fitting. The black dress pants were plain by comparison, but the outfit was to frame the lipstick. He’d looked at his reflection and felt excited then. Red lipstick was a gift.

 

“Hey,” Theo called out from where he was sat cross-legged on the couch, voice deceptively calm over the excited trepidation in his stomach.

 

Vauden hadn’t looked across the room yet as he slid the bolt across the door and set down his bag. “Hey,” he answered back, rolling his shoulders now he was free of the pack, “I’ve got good news.”

 

“Oh?” Theo slid his feet to the floor, concentrating on his easy stance as he approached Vauden.

 

“Do you remember the business deal my mother botched? Well- whoa…,” Vauden tipped his head into the kiss Theo pressed to his cheek. It left a faint red impression of his mouth that stirred something in Theo. “You look beautiful.”

 

Theo’s mouth quirked as he prompted his smitten lover, “Thanks; you were saying?”

 

“I was?” Vauden blinked, “Oh! The damage is repairable. Virgil sent the details of the investors this morning. I know enough ways to make them reconsider meeting- with me this time.”

 

Theo smirked; of course Vauden did. For a worgen who had been nothing but courteous and gentle with Theo, Vauden knew how to get what he wanted from those he did business with. “You  _ have  _ been busy today.” Theo wrapped his arms around Vauden’s middle from behind, kissing the nape of the man’s neck and admiring the second mark he left.

 

Leaning back into Theo’s hold, Vauden grinned, “Early bird, and all that.” He hummed approvingly as Theo’s mouth pressed again to his neck, into the curve this time. Still chaste, but lingering and leaving more red stains. Vauden’s fingers toyed with the lace cuff of Theo’s shirt, enjoying the contact after rushing off that morning. Theo had been glad for it, insofar as he was ever glad to be parted from Vauden. The space had let him ready himself, something he wasn’t sure he could have hidden from Vauden had the rogue been in their rooms. He’d certainly have had Vauden’s full attention the moment the lipstick came out. 

 

Now, he felt ready for that attention.

 

He tugged Vauden’s shirt free of the belt and slipped his hand under to the belly. His nails dragged through the coarse hair leading down and felt when Vauden’s breath hitched. “Something tells me you don’t want to talk about work right now,” Vauden teased.

 

“What gives you that idea?” He grazed his teeth over Vauden’s neck, arching onto his toes to press against Vauden and leave no confusion where his mind was.

 

“Aside from you rubbing your cock against my arse?” Vauden laughed through his nose as Theo tugged him into turning.

 

Vauden’s grin assured Theo that the man was not rebuffing him, which was a relief, but now that Theo was doing this there was another feeling he hadn’t expected. The slight trepidation was fading and there was a building rush of exhilaration. He  _ liked _ being in charge. They so easily fell into the patterns their worgen forms followed, with Vauden leading as he was the alpha and Theo following, but there was something they’d never explored before- something that hadn’t seemed important until now.

 

Theo was _ stronger  _ than Vauden.

 

Placing his hand flat against Vauden’s chest Theo pushed, incrementally until Vauden had no choice but to follow, pressing flat against the wall behind him. Theo could feel Vauden breathing heavier with the show of strength as Vauden then tested the hold, pushing away from the wall and against Theo’s hand. Theo didn’t move an inch. 

 

“Fuck,” Vauden breathed, his voice hitching, “Is this- are you-?” 

 

Cocking an eyebrow at Vauden so quickly getting excited from being held in place, Theo asked “Am I what, Vauden?”

 

“I am not sure I can handle this if you’re not… if this isn’t…” Vauden hazarded the right way to phrase the stilted dance they had been doing since Theo forgave Vauden, but Theo wasn’t feeling as shy any more. 

 

He kept the palm holding Vauden firmly in place and drew the other one to the laces of Vauden’s trousers. Vauden had not been exaggerating his responses to Theo; his cock was straining his breeches enough to make an unmistakable tent Theo grazed the back of his hand against. “This is going exactly where you think it’s going. Subtlety is more your thing, love,” Theo turned his hand so he cupped Vauden’s confined cock and rubbed unabashedly, “I prefer the direct approach.”

 

Vauden’s head thudded against the wall, his throat taut as he swallowed hard. “How could I ever forget?” The quip came out threaded with excitement, matching the way his hips arched into Theo’s hold. 

 

Theo grinned into the kiss Vauden met him with, hand moving steadily over Vauden’s trousers until Vauden couldn’t hold back the soft noises that slipped into Theo’s mouth. “I want you on the bed,” Theo ordered, no less firm than the hand he touched Vauden with. The fraction he drew back to speak granted Theo the view of his lipstick smeared around Vauden’s mouth.

 

“Good, I don’t think my legs are going to hold if you keep this up.” 

 

Theo smirked and stepped back, watching as Vauden sagged against the wall to catch his breath. He looked debauched; barely through the door and covered in lipstick stains, almost unable to walk from how hard he was. Theo hadn’t thought he’d be able to do this but Aeradun had been right- he knew Vauden. He knew what the man liked and from Vauden’s bow-legged, eager shuffling into the bedroom, it was working. 

 

Vauden tossed aside his clothes with gleeful excitement, settling on his back against the pillows like Winter Veil had come early. Theo stood at the foot of the bed, still fully clothed and arms folded. “Turn over.”

 

Vauden blinked a moment, no doubt too taken with the idea of Theo’s lipstick smeared around his cock to consider an alternative, but he obeyed. He settled on his belly, head pillowed on his hands, and legs slightly parted. From Theo’s position he could see every tense and release of muscle in Vauden’s back; the dip of his spine, the generous, tempting swell of his arse, the thighs that begged Theo to bite them… 

 

Settling on the bed between the spread of Vauden’s knees, Theo held out his hand and curled his fingers impatiently, “Pillow.” Vauden scrambled to oblige, lifting his hips as bidden when Theo slid the pillow under them. “Perfect,” Theo praised. His eyes narrowed on the flush of pink on Vauden’s neck. He’d never known the man to be coy and it intrigued Theo. 

 

“Are you going to-” Vauden’s voice broke on a hard gasp as Theo gripped his arse, fingers digging into the plump flesh and pushing him wide. 

 

“Just lie there, just like that,” Theo murmured, tightening his grip on Vauden’s arse when he shivered at the command, “You’re doing well for me. I think that deserves a reward.”

 

Vauden’s response was a soft curse and Theo watched his shoulders bunch, anticipation holding him taut. It wouldn’t do to torment Vauden, but Theo had to appreciate the sight a moment before he bent his head to press a soft kiss to Vauden’s rear. His lipstick had worn from all the marks he’d left on Vauden’s skin already, but the faintest red of his mouth marked Vauden’s rear. Then, he moved his mouth to Vauden’s hole. The man went rigid at the first hot breath and, if not for the immovable grip Theo had, might have arched off the bed at the gentle kiss Theo placed on the furled skin. Vauden shuddered but Theo didn’t let him move, his tongue tracing the sensitive skin lovingly. The pillow kept Vauden’s hips raised, but his head hung onto his arms in surrender. Theo had discovered early on in their relationship just how sensitive Vauden was here, and tonight he planned to exploit it. 

 

Vauden had done this to him a few times and Theo was a quick study. He might not have grown up with the education Vauden had- or any education at all- but he would never have survived if he wasn’t adaptable. Lapping his tongue over the taut muscle of Vauden’s hole he noted the red stains his lipstick left, faint but there. The sounds slipping from Vauden were hitched, half-formed breaths, his hands grasping at the sheets after each pass of Theo’s tongue until Theo daringly pushed his tongue hard against Vauden’s hole. Sloppily worked over, the skin gave for Theo’s tongue to dip in a fraction and Vauden wailed. There was no other way to describe the wrecked cry Vauden gave as his head pushed into the bed and his hips shoved up desperately against Theo’s mouth. It couldn’t have been nearly enough stimulation to satisfy and the frustration was undoing Vauden beautifully. 

 

“Theo…!” It was the first coherent breath Vauden had managed and Theo couldn’t describe the clench of possessive pleasure that curled in his belly to hear Vauden call his name like that. He hadn’t anticipated that part, the reward of hearing Vauden submit and plead like that. He wanted to hear more.

 

He moved a hand between Vauden’s legs and traced the slick head of Vauden’s heavy cock, beading down to leave a wet stain against the bed. Vauden was worked up more than Theo had expected he could do to his alpha and that was a more than pleasant surprise. “You’re doing so well, Vauden.” Theo had known this would work Vauden up, but not just how much, and it was wonderful.

 

“I-I… I’ll cum if you keep touching me,” Vauden turned his face to look back at Theo, but whatever he saw had him shivering in pleasure and turning away again. That shouldn’t have made Theo as smug as it did- it  _ had _ been an awfully long time since they’d touched each other like this- but having Vauden squirming under him was doing things to Theo. The startling realisation that he could get used to this was so heady it was dizzying. 

 

“I had an interesting chat with Aeradun the other day,” Theo’s non sequitur threw Vauden for a moment, enough that Vauden wasn’t tensed when Theo moved to press a finger against his hole. Vauden jumped and growled out something unintelligible when Theo’s finger eased in a fraction, but Theo kept speaking as if he wasn’t gently rocking the tip of his finger in and out. “He helpfully told me all the ways I could touch you, and all the ways I shouldn’t, to make you cum dry.”

 

“You can’t be serious…” The note of incredulity threaded through Vauden’s voice had Theo smirking.

 

The pressure around the tip of Theo’s finger was tight, telling of how it might feel around Theo’s cock and making him dizzy with desire for it. He gently rubbed his thumb along the skin behind Vauden’s balls, then again as Vauden groaned, “I am very serious.”

 

“Shi-it, Theo, I’m not young enough for that,” Vauden protested, his hips almost unconsciously moving with Theo’s finger in counter to his own words. His body knew what it wanted, even if Vauden wasn’t sure he could handle it. Theo pressed his face down to shove his tongue into Vauden’s tight hole before he pulled back to speak again. His finger could slide a little easier, still not far but enough to stimulate Vauden- but enough to drive him mad with how little it was.

 

“Why don’t we see, hm? Think you can be good for me and let me try?” Theo grinned. Vauden was responding so beautifully to praise and it was addictive to see him shudder and shake. 

 

Vauden’s hips pushed back and Theo carefully moved his hand with the motion so Vauden wouldn’t push the finger deeper than he could take. Despite his eagerness, Vauden murmured, “You’re trying to kill me, Theo.”

 

Chuckling, Theo pulled his hand away entirely and struck Vauden’s arse to watch it bounce. “Don’t move,” He delighted in the protesting sound Vauden made even as he obeyed. The oil was only on the vanity table but the brief reprieve served to frustrate Vauden, worsened when Theo stopped to look in the mirror of the vanity and admire the red tint spread around his mouth. It wasn’t extensive, and really Theo had thought it would be messier from seeing how stained Vauden’s skin was, but then Theo had done a thorough job of putting his mouth in a good amount of places to rub it from his face almost entirely. 

 

Wiping around his mouth with a damp cloth, Theo focused on the mirror as Vauden made another pained noise. “Theo, please…”

 

“I am doing my lipstick, Vauden.” 

 

“I need…” Vauden’s hips rocked against the bed, the movement stilted and desperate.

 

“I told you not to move,” Theo’s eyes narrowed in the mirror as he raised the lipstick to his mouth. “Can you be good for me?” 

 

“Yes,” Vauden promised. His eyes were fixed on Theo's mouth.

 

Theo pursed his lips together, pressing the lipstick into the full shape of his mouth, and smiled openly when he saw the effect his freshly painted mouth had on Vauden. Stepping away from the mirror, the vial of oil he had set out on the vanity earlier held in plain sight, Theo moved back to the bed. The stopper slid free of the vial with a pop and Theo spread the oil over his fingers, kneeling once more on the bed between Vauden’s legs. He said nothing but kept his gaze where Vauden was turning to look back at him. This time, when Theo pressed his finger against Vauden’s hole, he did not hold back. The oil slicked his way and his digit slipped in with a slow push until Theo was up to his knuckle in the grasping heat of Vauden’s body. “Fuck…” Vauden hiccuped on a breath when Theo didn’t pause, sliding out slow but not stopping- gentle, but constant. 

 

Vauden’s chest was pressed against the bed now, his back arched up in surrender and his hips no longer resting on the pillow. His cock hung between his legs heavy and dripping, wholly ignored, and Theo could see Vauden’s half-lidded eyes and parted mouth- lost in pleasure. The second finger had Vauden arching, unexpected as it teased past the sensitive ring of muscle and pushed Vauden wider. Each push of Theo’s fingers pressed at a different angle, savouring the stretch but searching for that spot Theo knew would have Vauden crumbling. Already Vauden’s hips were pushing back against his hand, rocking into each movement as he moaned encouragingly. 

 

Theo knew the moment he found it from the explosive reaction, Vauden crying out shrilly and his back bowing so much as to be alarming. The revelation that his alpha could be so beautifully submissive excited Theo like nothing else, his own cock aching with discomfort as he focused on Vauden. 

 

“Oh, look at you…” Theo praised, his fingers pushing in at the same angle to stroke that spot. He’d found it now, and he didn’t stop. Vauden barely caught his breath before his voice was crying out again and again. Theo pushing in a third finger barely registered, the stretch lost to the burning pleasure that throbbed through Vauden. Theo could see the string of precome from Vauden’s cock as it drooled onto the bed, and he remembered his plan. It had gotten lost for a moment, overtaken by giddy fascination, but Vauden was sensitive enough for it to work.

 

Theo had asked more than a few questions when Aeradun had smirked and made it plain that this was something he could do to Vauden, intrigue winning over shyness. It could take a while or no time at all, it depended how worked up Vauden was. It depended how persistent Theo was, how long he was prepared to keep pushing Vauden like this. The answer to that at least was: as long as it took, and Theo didn’t think he’d ever tire of the view. He’d never lacked an appreciation for sexual things, he’d just never had a desperate need to seek them out for himself until Vauden. Now, however, he could appreciate the sight before him far less objectively. The sight of his fingers pushing into Vauden’s hole was not only carnally appealing but the heat it sparked twining around his heart and throat was consuming. Theo could do this for as long as it took because there was nowhere he would rather be than watching Vauden tremble at his touch. 

 

The greatest revelation Theo had ever had was in realising as much as he felt like a fish caught on a hook, pulled inexorably towards Vauden so utterly that he thought he would burst some moments, Vauden was as thoroughly gone for him as well. The burning want he had for Vauden had been terrifying until he’d known that, and then it had been welcoming. There was safety and warmth in knowing they had fallen together and that he wasn’t alone in loving more than he could express. It also meant that Theo could look at Vauden, at all the naked want and yearning, and mirror it back so Vauden trembled harder without anything more than what was being done to him already. Because it was Theo that was doing this to him, Theo that was driving his fingers in deep and touching Vauden in all the right ways to make his body burn.

 

Stroking his thumb over the space of skin behind Vauden’s balls again, Theo kept his hand moving at that angle and listened to the building fervour of Vauden’s cries. “Theo-!” Hitching hiccups of sound that Theo didn’t let rest, even as his wrist ached and he felt certain he wouldn’t be able to get Vauden there, until suddenly Vauden was thrashing a muffled, piercing cry Vauden bit into a pillow to stifle rang in the room. 

 

Glancing down, Theo saw Vauden hadn’t finished in the conventional sense, his cock still thick and wet but no copious spill. But Theo was familiar with Vauden when he came and that… had certainly been how Vauden looked when he came. 

 

“Did you-?”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Vauden sobbed, whining outright when Theo slipped his fingers free of Vauden’s loosened hole. 

 

Theo took that to be a yes but the shaking and the broken sounds Vauden gave looked to be too much so Theo backed off to let Vauden catch his breath. He took the moment to unfasten his own trousers and ease the uncomfortable ache in his groin. 

 

Abruptly, Vauden turned himself over onto his back. His shaking hadn’t abated and yet he was still reaching for Theo, his movements fumbling but no less demanding as he hauled Theo between his legs to kiss him. Red spread between their mouths with each frantic, claiming kisses that curled Theo’s toes, distracting him from Vauden snatching up the vial Theo had propped on the bedside table. In his eagerness it spilled everywhere, splashing on his belly and staining the sheets, but the overly slick hand that took Theo’s cock was a blessed relief. 

 

But that wasn’t how this was supposed to go. 

 

Theo was beyond words. Grasping Vauden’s wrists in one hand to pin above their heads, he held Vauden to the bed and took back his control. It was rough, though, something Vauden seemed to need as Theo pressed his messily slicked cock to Vauden’s hole and pushed. He’d fantasized about this- more and more, as the reality of actually doing this became tangible- but Theo had not really considered the emotional side of it. The physical was obvious; the tight heat had Theo shaking as Vauden’s body wrapped him in scorching slick heat, the open pleasure on Vauden’s face and the rapture of his alpha pulling him in- it felt divine. Theo felt the flood of possessiveness as keenly as he was swallowed with adoration. He’d always known his view of sex and intimacy was different than how most other people regarded it, the emotional attachment so intrinsically important to Theo that he got as much pleasure from watching Vauden than he did receiving his own gratification. Theo should have expected that this would mean taking Vauden would engender more emotion in him than he could handle for a moment.

 

“Theo-!” The breath left Vauden in a rush and Theo felt his gut twist in satisfaction. Vauden was not to utter any name but his, to want for nothing but Theo’s touch. It swept Theo up in a rush of desire that scorched him deeply, and he knew the root of it. As much as the need in him burned to satisfy Vauden, it was centred around the immovable fact that he needed Vauden to feel the same as he did. He wanted no one but Vauden, could imagine no other person touching him or kissing him, taking him or being taken by him- all of this was tied to Vauden now. He would want no one else and he was almost frantic to have Vauden feel the same. He’d been so set on making this perfect for Vauden because he was terrified he wouldn’t be able to make Vauden feel like he had made Theo feel- complete. From how Vauden was looking at him, however, he needn’t have worried.

 

Theo rocked his hips, settling deep, but Vauden was shaking hard in his hold now- too much, too soon. He was unable to do more than take it, however. Theo had his wrists in a tight clasp, pinned to the bed and his hips tipped up for Theo to move how he liked. Vauden was staring at him beseechingly, as though Theo was cruelly depriving him even as he couldn’t seem to catch his breath from simply being filled. His eyes, piercing in their grey-green brightness, were nearly swallowed in black and his cheeks flushed with exertion, his lips red and full from how they had crushed against each other in fervour. And of course the lipstick. It hadn’t worn from where Theo had placed it, still marking Vauden’s skin in sticky strokes of open-mouthed, phantom kisses like a seal of ownership. Theo had seen Vauden in a number of losses of control- not least of which being his worgen form taking hold- but like this he looked wild, thrashing in Theo’s hold and bouncing his hips onto Theo’s cock pleadingly when Theo remained still a moment longer than he could permit. He looked  _ unmade _ . 

 

The tension wound through Vauden had Theo easing his grip on Vauden’s wrists, careful to only hold his alpha and not cage him. As heady as it was to feel powerful enough to wreck his lover, Theo had no intention of ending the night with harm to Vauden unintentional or not. A few bites and bruises, however… those wouldn’t be amiss.

 

He rocked his hips into Vauden, driving his cock as deep as he could as Vauden groaned from the fractional movements and Theo hissed to feel Vauden around him- tight, Light sent, but not enough to satisfy if he kept this slow. Vauden whined, nails curling into the flesh of his palms as Theo’s mouth found his chest and painted a red mark below his collar. “Theo,” he pleaded.

 

“I’m here, love,” Theo murmured, voice low and guttural as he released one of Vauden’s hands entirely. He braced himself over Vauden on his elbow, curling the forearm covetously around Vauden’s head as he dove in for a kiss and pressed Vauden’s body into his own as close as he could. The lipstick tasted waxy as it slid between their mouths, but Vauden tasted familiar and Theo was lost in each heady kiss. His hips jerked harder against Vauden as arousal burned hotter under his skin. A slow roll of his hips pulled him out farther, pushed him in deeper, and Vauden hitched a groan into Theo’s mouth at the suddenness of it. Theo did it again. And again- harder, until Vauden’s hand slipped under his shirt to score lines into Theo’s back, his heels digging viciously into Theo’s hips to drive him in even harder. “You love this,” Theo spoke the thought as he realised it, taking in the rapture on Vauden’s expression with each thrust, and it escaped him in wonder. There was no mocking of how utterly Vauden was losing himself in his pleasure, if anything Theo was in awe of it. He’d done that. He’d wanted nothing more than having Vauden crumble for him like this and now Theo was seeing it, he felt himself sinking into that need as if pulled by Vauden.

 

His thrusts built in fervor, hips driving into Vauden harder as the slick sound of their joining rivalled the startled moan Vauden gave in answer each time. The dry orgasm Theo had dragged from him had stripped Vauden of any want to take this slow. He wanted to cum and he would not wait, feverishly dragging Theo with him as best he could with every inviting clench of his hole around Theo’s cock, ever drag of his free hand scrabbling at Theo’s sweat slicked back under the shirt. Theo gave up the pretence of endurance at this point, slamming his hips hard against Vauden and taking his alpha as hard as he dared- Theo didn’t want to hurt Vauden, but he would not be walking comfortably tomorrow. 

 

Vauden’s mouth was parted in a litany of endless noise, pleading and begging for more even as Theo gave more than he could handle. His cock left slick marks on his belly as each thrust bounced it to slap against him, and Theo knew he could not torment Vauden to finish without touching him this time. Letting go of Vauden’s other wrist and leaning heavy on his elbow, he slipped a hand between them to grasp at Vaunden’s cock. He jerked fast, nothing coy or teasing in the way he urged Vauden towards an end Theo could taste with each slid deep into Vauden’s welcoming heat.

 

Vauden’s heels dug suddenly sharp into Theo’s back, the breathless cries Vauden was giving with each thrust almost deafening now. His hands, now his own once more, were thrown above his head and twisted in the sheets. His whole body was arched up and offered for Theo to give as he wished, something Theo was steadily and greedily slipping farther into. His hips were snapping into the easy slide of Vauden’s hole, his fingers curled into Vauden’s hair, his mouth gaping in a litany of broken breaths- he was now as lost as Vauden and he couldn’t cling to even the illusion of holding on longer. 

 

“Come for me, love, let me see you come,” Theo pleaded. Vauden shuddered hard as if he had no choice, his body bound to Theo’s will. Even through the almost pained half-close of Vauden’s steely eyes Theo could see how desperately Vauden was staring at him- drinking him in as readily as Theo did likewise.

 

He came as bidden in the next breath, his cock spilling and spilling, streaks of come striping his stomach and chest as his hole clenched around Theo’s cock. It was too much and Theo came, voice cracking around Vauden’s name. Vauden had been beckoned to finish by Theo’s word, and likewise Theo could not deny the pull Vauden had over him as he was slammed into his own release without pause. It was too much to watch Vauden like this normally, but wrapped in the furnace heat of Vauden’s body and feeling it in every heaving breath and broken moan… Theo felt addicted. The feeling of being inside Vauden was maddening, something Theo knew he would want as many times as Vauden let him, but looking at Vauden’s body marked with lipstick stains and cum Theo suspected he had pleased Vauden enough to be allowed this again. 

 

Theo slumped over Vauden- spent, and useless with it. It was Vauden, shaking still, who guided him to breathe slower, to slip from Vauden’s body and curl at Vauden’s side on the bed. Words were beyond him but Theo reached for them as best he could. At his first incoherent murmur, Vauden was nuzzling against his face and hushing him. 

 

“Love you,” he murmured into Vauden’s neck anyway. His cock was still hanging out the front of his trousers, still clothed and unable to do anything about it. Vauden pressed a kiss to his brow and thankfully felt similarly about Theo’s state of clothing as he undressed Theo with careful, if unsteady, fingers. 

 

Each garment was cast to the floor, forgotten in the peaceful moment. It had been a lot more intense than he had thought it would be, but Theo couldn’t express how good it felt to be pressed skin to skin against Vauden once more. He’d missed this closeness more than he could say and, as exhausted as he was, it was this Theo felt igniting his heart and making him ache. He curled his arms around Vauden’s waist and let the moment swallow him. He would only rest a moment or two, they still had the evening to enjoy after this. He’d worked himself up over doing this and couldn’t even ask Vauden if he’d done well, not as his eyelids pulled heavy.

 

\---

 

Theo woke the moment Vauden’s fingers grazed his back, a sharp alertness that had kept him alive when he’d lived on the streets that he couldn’t shake even after so many years no longer there. Vauden’s smile was the first thing to greet him, tugging his own sluggish smile in answer even as he blinked and tried to gather himself. 

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Vauden murmured, his voice still gravelled by sleep himself even as Theo inhaled and smelled food. 

 

Theo rubbed at his eyes, “What time is it?”

 

“Uh… well, it’s morning.”

 

“What?” Theo’s eyes snapped wide at that, but Vauden wasn’t lying. The sun streamed watery through the unshuttered windows they’d left from the day before and while the sunrise hadn’t woken Theo, it had clearly stirred Vauden. “We slept all evening?!”

 

“Things have been rather hectic lately, and with us trying to sort out where we are with each other...” Vauden thumbed over Theo’s cheek affectionately, “I had half a mind to let you sleep more but we didn’t have dinner, so I thought breakfast at least would be a good idea.”

 

Theo pressed a hand over Vauden’s against his face, smiling warmly at his lover as he turned to press a chaste kiss to Vauden’s palm. “Thank you, love,” He hesitated a moment, “Was it… last night, was I…”

 

Vauden grinned then and in the light Theo could see the faint traces of red that Vauden had tried to clean up while Theo had slept. They still stained his mouth and neck, almost gone but not quite. There was a mark on his stomach, under his chest that perhaps he hadn’t noticed, that hadn’t been touched at all. Some of the marks that had been rubbed away were present still in faint rings of teeth, bite marks that would not fade as easily as with a wash. “You were perfect,” Vauden answered earnestly. He could see where Theo’s gaze was drawn and, comfortable as he was in his nudity, he did not shy away from the look. He let Theo see the trails of red, the marks that had been left that Vauden had explored on his skin when he’d woken. As much as the sight stirred Theo and heated him to remember each one, it was something else that made itself known in the intimate quiet of the morning. 

 

It felt like it used to. 

 

Vauden did, Theo did- their  _ home _ did. It was less about the sex, that had been as familiar as greeting and old acquaintance, but they were no longer edging around each other. In the early morning, Vauden was smiling warmly at him as though the expression were affixed to his face permanently and Theo could do nothing but follow Vauden with his eyes, like a moth to a flame, when the man stood. Something eased in Theo to feel that, however. He’d known they were trying to reconcile their relationship but things had felt so fragile and unsteady that Theo had worried maybe they couldn’t get back to the simple ease they’d had before. Yet, here it was.

 

Vauden entered the room again, this time with a tray of food. “Breakfast?”

 

“You cooked?” Theo wasn’t surprised by it, more delighted. Vauden’s cooking was always a treat and Theo perked up on the bed eagerly.

 

“I thought we could do with something special this morning,” He set the tray on the bedside table, the warm aroma of food making Theo’s stomach rumble in anticipation as Vauden settled himself on the bed. “I am also loathe to let you leave the bed just yet.”

 

“Oh?” Tucking the sleep ruffled mess of his long curls out of his face, Theo grinned as Vauden took the moment to lean in and kiss him. Stale morning breath, a taste of coffee on Vauden’s tongue, both of them grinning like lovesick fools as they should be. There was no shame, no hesitancy- it was home once more. “I think I can manage that,” Theo obliged with a broad smile. He felt as giddy as he had when he and Vauden had first begun courting.

  
Vauden kissed him again, hand carding into Theo’s hair and urging him back into the warm mass of blankets. It seemed unlikely they’d see much of the day beyond their rooms and Theo couldn’t find a single flaw with that plan.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
